1998
Events is burnt down by fireworks]] *8th January - Zak Dingle proposes to Lisa Clegg. *13th January - Zoe Tate finds the incriminating video of Kim Tate. *14th January - Zoe Tate shows her brother Chris the video of Kim Tate. *20th January - Jimmy Daniels tells Zoe and Chris Tate that Frank Tate murdered the woman for Kim Tate last year. *28th January - Zak Dingle and Lisa Clegg marry. *29th January - Paddy Kirk asks Mandy Dingle to live with her. *5th February - Lyn Hutchinson convinces her mother to speak to her grandfather, who she hadn't spoken to in 18 years. (First appearance of Heather Hutchinson) *10th February - A man knocks Zak Dingle unconscious. Lord Alex Oakwell returns to the village and takes Steve Marchant, Biff Fowler and Ned Glover hostage. One of his henchmen tries to shoot Zak Dingle but Paddy Kirk injects him with a needle full of anesthetic. *11th February - Kelly Windsor tells Chris Tate she's pregnant, hoping he'd pay for an abortion as the baby is actually Biff Fowler's. *12th February - First appearance of Kirsty Hutchinson. Jed Outhwaite suffers a heart attack and is discovered unconscious by Lyn Hutchinson. *25th February - Chris Tate and Kelly Windsor announce to Kelly's parents Vic and Viv that she is pregnant. The news leaves Vic and Viv, especially Vic, livid. First appearance of Donna Windsor since 1997 and first appearance of Verity Rushworth in the role. *3rd March - Vic Windsor attacks Chris Tate for getting his daughter pregnant. *12th March - Dee Pollard and Will Cairns kiss, despite the fact Dee is married to Eric Pollard. *17th March - Rebecca Cairns begins an affair with Zoe Tate. *19th March - Alison Henshall is killed when her and husband Nick's house is burnt down by a gang taking revenge on Nick. *24th March - Kelly Windsor falls down the stairs during a party at Home Farm after a confrontation with Kim Tate when she tries on one of Kim's dresses, and suffers a miscarriage. *26th March - Kathy Glover's tea room cellar floods. Paddy Kirk tells Biff Fowler that Kelly Windsor's baby was his. *31st March - During an argument with her husband Tony, Becky Cairns reveals that she has been having an affair with Zoe Tate. *1st April - Tony Cairns confronts Zoe Tate over her affair with his wife, but it begins to get violent when Tony punches Paddy Kirk and pins Zoe to the wall. He is stopped by his wife when she throws a vase at him and slaps him. *2nd April - Dee Pollard discovers that her mother has died. She leaves her husband Eric when he admits that he has been withholding letters and phone calls from her. *7th April - Dee Pollard leaves the village and returns to the Philippines. (Final appearance of the character). Eric tries to mow down Will Cairns but is stopped by Terry Woods. *9th April - Scott Windsor returns from the army on leave. (First appearance of the character since 1996 and first appearance of Ben Freeman in the role) *16th April - Sam Dingle throws Jez Hudson into a table at The Woolpack and is later arrested for assault. *21st April - Sam Dingle is charged with assaulting Jez Hudson. *7th May - Steve Marchant and Kim Tate marry. *12th May - Jan Glover decides to divorce husband Ned. (Final appearance of the character) *21st May - Vic Windsor slaps his daughter Kelly when she insults her step-mother. *2nd June - Biff Fowler tries to kiss Lady Tara Oakwell but she slaps him. *3rd June - Kelly Windsor discovers the truth about her mother's death. *10th June - In a fit of rage, Zak Dingle punches a column inside Wishing Well Cottage, causing the ceiling to collapse on him. *25th June - Steve Marchant is beaten up by quarry workers. *8th July - During the Home Farm scam, Steve Marchant calls the police on the quarry workers and they are arrested. *16th July - Lady Tara Oakwell is shocked to discover that her father has died. *23rd July - Lady Tara Oakwell's father's funeral takes place. *28th July - First appearance of Laura Johnstone. James Tate is rushed to hospital, having had a severe attack of CROUP. *12th August - Eric Pollard almost burns down the tea-rooms in a suicide attempt but is talked out of it by Marlon Dingle. *18th August - Kirsty Hutchinson is diagnosed with bulimia. *19th August - First appearance of Graham Clark. *21st August - Gerry Roberts born. *26th August - Lord Michael Thornfield proposes to Lady Tara Oakwell. Final appearance of Emma Cairns. *14th September - Lady Tara Oakwell's hen night takes place. *15th September - Kathy Glover is run over by Steve Marchant and left in a coma. *16th September - Alan Turner's granddaughter Tricia Stokes arrives in the village. (First appearance of the character). Lady Tara Oakwell and Lord Michael Thornfield marry. * 8th October - Kathy Glover comes out of her coma. *15th October - Butch and Mandy Dingle decide to marry. *20th October - The Woolpack is burned down by fireworks. Steve Marchant attempts to smother Kathy Glover with a pillow but is stopped just in time by his wife Kim. *21st October - Steve Marchant is arrested on suspicion of theft. *27th October - Robert Sugden punches Donna Windsor for bullying his foster brother Andy Hopwood. *3rd November - Robert Sugden is beaten up by Donna Windsor and Chelsea Campbell in retaliation for Robert punching Donna. *10th November - Terry Woods beats up the band members from "Leatherface" when they reveal to be a fake gospel band and intend to cause trouble. *11th November - Butch Dingle marries his cousin Mandy. *18th November - Lord Alex Oakwell dies offscreen after falling off a roof. *25th November - First appearance of Bernice Blackstock. Kim Marchant is arrested for the horse theft *26th November - Kim Marchant is charged for the horse theft. * 3rd December - In revenge for her sleeping with Scott Windsor after sleeping with him, Terry Woods reveals his and Tricia Stokes's relationship to the Woolpack, resulting in being punched by his boss, Tricia's grandfather Alan Turner. *10th December - Anya King is born to Carl and Colleen King. *16th December - First appearance of Stella Jones. *21st December - Butch Dingle is disowned by his father. *25th December - Vic Windsor is killed in an armed robbery committed by Billy Hopwood. Lisa Dingle unexpectedly gives to a baby girl, Belle. (Final appearance of Vic Windsor and first appearance of Belle Dingle) *30th December - Billy Hopwood is arrested by police. *31st December - The funeral of Vic Windsor takes place. Real life events *13th January - Emmerdale begins filming on its new purpose-built set in the Harewood Estate. *12th February - the final episode of Emmerdale filmed in Esholt is transmitted. *19th February - the first episode of Emmerdale filmed on the new set is transmitted. *6th August - Mervyn Watson's final episode as producer airs. *11th August - Kieran Roberts's first episode as producer airs. *10th September - Carl Forgione (Paolo Rosetti) dies. *21st November - Thomas Atkinson (Lachlan White) born. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *urs" style=" at Wikipedia Category:1998